Every Season One Death
A list of Season One deaths: Pilot *[[Jane & Johnny|'Johnny']]:' He was killed by Mr. Pickles. *'Stripper: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. *'Chief Bob:' He was killed by Mr. Pickles to dismembered. *'Bully:' He was crush a rock caused by Mr. Pickles for bullying Tommy Goodman. *'Blob Slime:' He was killed by Sheriff. *'Donkey-Bird:' He was shot by Deer Hunters. Tommy's Big Job * S&M Guy: He was pushed by Mr. Pickles to death. * Numerous fetish party-goers: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. (flashback) * Strip Club Owner and Lurlene: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. She was killed by Mr. Pickles. Father's Day Pie * Businessman: Shot by Vito Pizzarelli. * Torturer Guy: Shot by Vito Pizzarelli. * Priest: Shot by Vito Pizzarelli. * Two Men: Shot by Vito Pizzarelli. * Grocer: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Security Guard: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Two Gabagoolie bosses: He was shot by Mr. Pickles. * Jon Gabagoolie: First death, He was shot by Mr. Pickles. Foul Ball * Construction Worker: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Dog: He was hung by Mr. Pickles. * Neo-Nazi and Coke-Dealing Vender: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Collector: He was killed by Mr. Pickles for stealing Tommy's foul ball. The Cheeseman (episode) * Fisherman: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Wheelchair Guy: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Rich Snob: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Veronica: She was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Nerdy Girl: She was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Nerdy Guy: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Stoner: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Slutty Blonde: She was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Hillbilly: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. * The Cheeseman: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. Dead Man's Curve (episode) * Unnamed their Faces removed: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Salesman: He was killed by horde of rats and Mr. Pickles was commanded. Loose Tooth * 6 Pedophiles: They were killed by Mr. Pickles. Grandpa's Night Out * Cowboy: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Suave Seducer: He was heart removed by Mr. Pickles. * Hitman: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. Coma * Toxic Waste Dumper 1: Neck twisted by Mr. Pickles. * Toxic Waste Dumper 2: Leg bone pulled out by Mr. Pickles/killed by an intern. * Dr. Kelton: Stabbed with syringe caused by Mr. Pickles. Where is Mr. Pickles * Russian Boris: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Female Bounty Hunter: She was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Cowboy Bounty Hunter: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Flamethrower Bounty Hunter: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. * Mr. Smilton: He was killed by Mr. Pickles. The Lair * German Scientist: He was killed by Mr. Pickles in satanic ritual. * Dance Instructor: Committed gunshot on face suicide. * 7 audience members: Killed by giant saw. * 9 Sheriffs robot face: laser shoot by Robot Dog. Unconfirmed * Jane Wilson: She was face removed by Mr. Pickles. Category:Episode in All Deaths